One Universe, Many Seeds
by GrumpyGoldfish
Summary: Like an apple, a universe has many seeds. So while the Beta kids were off on their adventure, another group of human children were embarking on a quest of their own. And so the Knight, the Seer, the Prince, the Mage, the Thief, the Page, the Heir, and the Rogue will attempt to journey through the medium and beyond, and hatch the seed that Skaia has given them.
1. Knight of Light: Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck. I'm not that cruel. However, I do own these characters.**

Molly Travil (15)

* * *

The nightmare begins when I acknowledge the fact that I'm floating. I immediately stop my ascent, as I'm frozen, paralyzed, hundreds of feet off the ground. My foggy mind races, frantically grasping for a solution, for a way out. And the entire time, my eyes are squeezed shut. Something latches onto my ankle, dragging me down. I try to stop it, I thrash and grab at it, but it's no use. My screams are only heard in my head. I can feel the ground rushing up to greet me, closer, closer-

My eyes fly open.

The only real thing that greets me is a ray of annoyingly bright sunshine shining directly on my face. I cover my head with a pillow and try to gain a few more minutes of sleep, but it's no use. My subconscious gave me a nice adrenalin shot. Looks like I'm up for the day.

I suddenly acknowledge the fact that I had a dream. My hand flies up involuntarily, automatically grabbing my dream dictionary. I grasp onto the keyword details of the dream, flipping through the pages to decipher their meaning. Let's see, floating, fear, dragging, ground… what else was there? I stick with what I have and try to understand my dream to the best of my ability. I find the following definitions.

**Floating**

**To dream that you are floating on air indicates satisfaction, contentment and acceptance of some situation.**

**To dream that you are floating in water suggests that you have a handle on your emotions.**

**To dream that you are floating, but are afraid to move suggests that you are questioning your own abilities. You are experiencing doubts in yourself.**

**Fear**

**To dream that you worse fears are coming true signifies your resistance to change. You are afraid to confront the unknown aspects of yourself.**

**Ground**

**To dream that you are on the ground represents your foundation and support system. It is also the boundary between your conscious and subconscious. You may be getting closer in confronting and acknowledging your subconscious thoughts.**

So… I guess I'm afraid of questioning my own abilities, and I'm being dragged toward the boundary of my conscious and subconscious. Huh. That really doesn't make much sense, but I decide not to fret over it. Divining dreams is not always easy.

Dream divination has fascinated me for ages. I'm always trying to figure out what my subconscious is trying to tell me, and others. Luckily I have a big group of quirky friends with quirky dreams for me to gush over. And speaking of said quirky friends, my computer claims that I have a message.

I drag my butt over to my desktop and tap my mouse on the smiling yellow face that represents Pesterchum. Just as I suspected, it's from Maddie. I'm surprised she's up. While my alarm clock claim's it's 8:30, hers should read 10:30, and yet she still has trouble getting out of that nest she calls a bed till 11:00.

**lemurEnthusiast [LE] began pestering trueDivination [TD] at 8:20 -**

**LE: Morning.**

**LE: Dude. Molly.**

**LE: Wake up, dumbass.**

**LE: Seriously, even I'm up.**

**LE: I've got something to talk to you about!**

**LE: Fine, I'll just go bug Quinn.**

**-lemurEnthusiast [LE] is now and idle chum! –**

**TD: you have no patience, you know that?**

**LE: Oh there you are.**

**LE: Yeah, I know I'm not patient.**

**LE: That's why you have to wake up and make sure I don't have to wait.**

**TD: you have a rather twisted sense of logic as well.**

**TD: so what did you want to talk about so badly?**

**LE: I just had the awesomest dream.**

**LE: EVER.**

**LE: EEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!**

**LE: If you were dangling off a cliff, and the only way to save you was to dream a more awesome dream, sorry sis, you'd fall.**

**TD: k got it. you liked your dream. what was so cool about it?**

**LE: Okay, so, it started out like a regular dream.**

**LE: It was one of those dreams where you fall and then you wake up.**

**LE: You have those to, right?**

**TD: a common side affect of hidden insecurity or lack of stabilization.**

**TD: but go on.**

**LE: So I fell. And then I woke up in my nest.**

**LE: Except it wasn't really my nest.**

**LE: I mean, Mika was there; cause I never forget to sleep without her, but the room was all pink and goldish.**

**LE: And I was wearing gold to. I had this really comfortable nightgown, like the kind Mom used to dress us in.**

**LE: So I go look out the window, and I see a giant golden city!**

**LE: And all these cute little people with white shiny skin were running about.**

**LE: I got really excited, and I was about to jump out the window to explore, but then I realize how high up I am.**

**LE: Like, I was in a huge tower!**

**LE: I decide to jump out anyway, cause it's a dream; I can do whatever I want.**

**LE: I just let myself free-fall down, and I realized it was probably not one of my best ideas, since the entire city's covered in pointy spires, but I was having so much fun falling that I wasn't scared.**

**TD: so what happened when you hit the ground?**

**LE: I didn't.**

**LE: Someone caught me.**

**TD: who?**

**LE: You know, I wasn't sure at first, but now that I think about it…**

**LE: I think it was Erin.**

**TD: erin?**

**LE: Yep.**

**TD: huh. did she say anything?**

**LE: I'm pretty sure she said, "You can fly, you know." and "Let's get you back to bed. You need to wake up."**

**LE: And then I woke up.**

**LE: So, magic dream fortune- teller.**

**LE: What does it mean?**

**TD: hold on.**

**TD: k got the dictionary.**

**TD: my best guess is that your dream meant you feel completely at home with a rich sense of community.**

**LE: Seriously?**

**LE: That dream was way to cool to mean just that.**

**TD: well sorry! it's hard! dreams can have lots of meanings!**

**LE: I'm beginning to think your divination is a bunch of crap.**

**TD: :P**

**LE: Besides, I think my dream had enough prophetic meanings out in the open, because I really did need to wake up.**

**LE: CS was pestering me.**

**LE: Apparently she's annoyed with you.**

**TD: what? why!**

**LE: I dunno. I was half asleep when I read it.**

**LE: Something about sleepwalking.**

**TD: i'll just talk to her later.**

**LE: That's the other thing I wanted to tell you.**

**LE: She wants to talk to you about the game.**

**TD: oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!**

**TD: did you get your copy?**

**LE: Yep. I've had it since yesterday.**

**LE: however, both CS and Erin have forbid me from running it.**

**TD: well I'm forbidding you too! i haven't gotten my copy yet and the plan was we would play together!**

**LE: Yeah yeah I know.**

**TD: promise you won't run it!**

**LE: Meh.**

**TD: older sister's authority here!**

**LE: Fine. I promise.**

**TD: :D**

**LE: t(-_-)t**

**TD: oh that was uncalled for!**

**LE: Sorry, gtg.**

**LE: Dad's calling.**

**LE: Tell me when you get your copy!**

**-lemurEnthusiast [LE] ceased pestering trueDivination [TD] –**

I lean back in my chair and sigh. Conversations with my sister are always fun, but they make my eyes hurt. The bright red text against my softer teal creates a kind of optical allusion, where Maddie's word's pop out at me, and mine stay in the background. It gives me a headache. Maddie gives lots of people headaches.

Oh well, better get to messaging CS. She's even less patient than Maddie.

Before I can attempt to contact her, my head drops to the table and I black out.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Yeah it's a pretty sucky one. Review please!**


	2. Heir of Life: Dream

**Diclaimer: Blah Blah Blah shenanigans.**

Maddie Travil (14)

* * *

The dream begins when I acknowledge the fact that I'm awake. Kind off. I mean, I feel like I'm awake, but still, my surroundings beg to differ. This is not my room. I'm dreaming, I guess? Pretty vivid dream. Molly will get a kick out of this.

I tumble out of my nest; curiosity outweighing the desire to stay snuggled up in my comfy pile of blankets and stuffed animals. While placing Mika gently on top of a pillow, I notice the sleeve of my clothes is gold. Under closer examination, I discover I'm wearing a gold nightgown thingy. Mom used to dress Molly and me in these things all the time when we were little.

This room is very pretty, with everything a pale shade of pink and gold. It kind of makes you want to go to sleep… NO! I'm an adventurer, damn it! I'm going to check out the city.

I hop over to my window and thrust my head out. A city made entirely out of gold spans before me! And taking a closer look, I decide it has to be a very small planet. In the distance, I can see a slight curve on the horizon. Also, a chain connects the planet to an even bigger golden planet. And if I look closely, I can see cute little white people running around.

However, the most amazing thing I've ever seen lies above me, not below. There's a big ball of… sky? It looks like a big ball of sky. But the clouds: the clouds have pictures in them! Vivid, colored pictures. A lot I don't recognize, but some I can make sense of. Michael shooting at weird black things. Celia wearing purple pajamas, lying unconscious on a purple floor. Quinn and I… waterskiing? Erin holding a big ball of earth over her head. And Molly lying motionless with a spear through her chest…

I decide to stop watching the clouds. That last one freaked me out. I need a good adrenalin rush to block out my nerves.

Whenever I'm worried, I always go do something dangerous or exciting. The rush blocks out my nerves and calms me down. It's not hard to hit up an amusement park if I want to. Dad never notices my absence.

Thinking of Dad, and the argument we had last night, makes me angry. My decision is made quickly. I'm jumping out this window.

The ground is covered in spires, and I'm at least a hundred feet up, but I don't care. This is a dream. I'll wake up before I hit the ground. I slap my palm on the windowsill and fling my body out into open air.

The rush of air and excitement shorts out any emotion. I'm not scared, or sad, angry. But I am laughing. With no negative emotions left, all I can do is laugh.

The ground rushes to meet me, getting alarmingly close. However, before I impale myself on a spire, something grabs me around the waist and holds on.

I hear laughter, a laugh I've heard before, but can't place it. My eyes begin to close involuntarily, and sleep tries to take control of my body.

"You can fly, you know, if you want to. Come on; let's get you back to bed. You need to wake up."  
My eyes fly open. I'm sitting in my regular nest, in my regular clothes, in regular Minneapolis. A bit disappointed, I walk to my real window. Jumping out of my dream window was something I had always wanted to do. I've been tempted to jump out the window before, just to feel the fall.

Oh, looks like someone was pestering me. I scroll through my phone and tap on the yellow face thing. Hehe. It looks so happy.

**- cemeterySweetheart [CS] began pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE} at [10:00] -**

** CS: Get your butt out of bed. I need you to do me a favor.**

** LE: Morning Alice.**

** CS: Good, you're up. Now listen closely.**

** LE: I just had an awesome dream!  
CS: I know you did. Shut up.**

** LE: It was so cool! There was like a golden city, and clouds and stuff!**

** CS: Yes, yes. Prospit is very exciting.**

** CS: Now listen.**

** LE: Wait…**

** LE: What's Prospit?**

** CS: UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**

**CS: SHUT UP!  
**

**CS: If you want to talk about your happy clappy cloud dreams with someone, go talk to Erin! Not me!**

**CS: I need you do work with me here, but I can't if you're half-asleep!**

**LE: Sorry.**

**CS: Good. Now listen up.**

**CS: I'm going to need you to be my messenger for a bit.**

**CS: At certain points of time during the day, you need to talk to certain people. **

**LE: What?**

**LE: Why can't you do it?**

**CS: I will be… occupied with things by then.**

**CS: I need you to contact Molly in twenty minutes.**

**CS. If she doesn't answer, talk to Quinn until she does. Ask Quinn if he's received his game copy yet.**

**CS: Make sure to tell Molly to contact me, but not before you have a nice conversation together. **

**CS: At 12:00, talk to Erin. After your done you'll busy, both with a conversation, and with other priorities.**

**CS: And that's all I'm going to tell you for now. Do you understand?**

**LE: Yep.**

**LE: Wait…**

**LE: Not really.**

**CS: I'll rely on your subconscious to get the job done.**

**CS: I need to go soon.**

**LE: K!**

**-cemeterySweetheart [CS] ceased pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] –**

**- cemeterySweetheart [CS] began pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] at [10:05] –**

** CS: And tell Molly to stop sleepwalking.**

**-cemeterySweetheart [CS] ceased pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] –**

So I have to wait twenty minutes? Guess I'd better find a way to pass the time. I glance around my room for inspiration. My walls are a vibrant shade of red, except for one. The remaining wall and the ceiling is a giant mirror, making the room look a lot larger than it is. The mirrors and wall color were a gift from Dad, an attempt to appease me after he flew me halfway across the country, away from my Mom and sister. It did a slight bit of appeasing.

My entire room is covered with various present's I've received from my friends. A ton of quilts, sewn together by Erin, line my nest. Printed versions of Molly's artwork. A book of poetry written by Alice… I try not to read that too much. It's rather depressing.

I decide to make a grilled-cheese sandwich for breakfast. Halfway through sprinkling on the cheese, I realize that it's time to contact Molly.

**-lemurEnthusiast [LE] began pestering trueDivination [TD] at [10:21] – **

**LE: Dude. Molly.**

**LE: Wake up, dumbass.**

**LE: Seriously, even I'm up.**

**LE: I've got something to talk to you about!**

She's not answering. What was I supposed to do if that happened? I think… I think I was supposed to talk to Quinn.

**- lemurEnthusiast [LE] began pestering fictionalGallop [FG] at [10:25] –**

**LE: Hey yo brony!**

**FG: Wassup my pegasister**

**LE: Did you get your game copy yet?**

**FG: No I think it should arrive this morning**

**FG: Did you get yours**

**LE: Yeah!**

**LE: I've had mine since yesterday!  
FG: Does anyone else have theres**

**LE: Yep.**

**LE: AV, EI, and EH all got there's yesterday.**

**LE: CS claims she has hers as well.**

**LE: She's also forbidden us from running it until you; Molly, and Erin get their discs.**

**FG: Aww**

**FG: Guess you wont be giving me spoilers then**

**LE: Nope. **

**LE: I read the review on GameBro though.**

**FG: Why do you even bother with that magazine**

**LE: Are you kidding? It's hilarious!**

**LE: The fact that someone wrote that and was serious about it is awesome!**

**FG: Meh**

**FG: I still think it sucks**

**LE: CS was talking about a kind of chain link we have to make.**

**LE: Like apparently we have to connect to each other to play.**

**LE: I want to be your server player!  
FG: You do? Why?**

**LE: Cause CS said we would be able to see our client player's house.**

**LE: I want to see where you live!**

**FG: Um okay**

**FG: But it's kind off boring**

**FG: There's not much to see**

**FG: Nothing in Nebraska is interesting**

**LE: Oh come on! Stop being such a downer!  
LE: I'm sure it looks great.**

**FG: Thanks**

**LE: Oh! I've got something to tell you!  
LE: I had an awesome dream this morning!**

**FG: What about**

**LE: Aww, I got to talk to Molly now.**

**LE: I'll message you in a bit!**

**- lemurEnthusiast [LE] ceased pestering fictionalGallop [FG] –**

** FG: Bye**

Molly and I then proceed to have a nice, sisterly conversation. Halfway through, my phone begins to ring. Looks like Dad is calling me. He can wait.

Finally I can't ignore him any longer. It seems he wants me to sweep up the front hall and living room. And with last night's argument, I'm not very eager to do his bidding. I brood in my nest for a while, deciding whether to obey or not. I consult Mika for advice.

Mika is by far the best stuffed-animal I've ever had. The day I received the neon pink lemur was the happiest day of my life. Well, actually, it was the worst day of my life, but that wasn't Mika's fault! I find her appearance adorable, because her head is bigger than her body, and her tiny arms and legs would never support her. Her tail is long and fluffy, so long that I can wrap it around my neck twice. And her big purple eyes are the best part about her. She's very helpful to. Mika will support my laptop so I can type faster. She's great to snuggle up and nap with. And she's very good to talk to.

I sit with Mika in the center of my nest, pondering my dad's orders. Suddenly, the perfect idea lights up in my mind. I begin to hatch the best plan to disobey and obey his request at the same time. I captchalogued the key item a few days ago. I access my Spin-to-Win sllyadex, and watch as the brightly colored cards spin faster and faster around my in a circle. I remember exactly what card it is. It's the lime green one with a yellow border. Grinning, I raise my hand just above the circle. Wait for it, wait for it… NOW!

My hand slaps down and lands on the correct card. A devilish smile spans across my face as I carry the item in question to the living room. I plug the cord into the outlet, open up the elevator, and take my stance in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. I set it to the highest setting, and flip the switch. The leaf-blower roars to life.

This is going to be so much fun.

**AN: Can I get a review! PLEASE?**


	3. Rogue of Space: Dream

**Diclaimer: I'm just going to put song lyrics up here. I really don't think anyone reads these.**

Erin Coler (14)

* * *

This is a very exciting day on Prospit. Everyone can feel it. They all just know. Partly because of intuition, and partly because it's practically written in the clouds. Today is the day the Heroes will enter the Medium and begin their quest.

It's a very exciting day for me to. Maddie woke up today!

At first I thought she was sleepwalking. She does that occasionally, but not as much as her other fellow Prospit dreamers. As the first dreamer awake on the moon, I've made it my personal mission to carry each and every sleepwalker back to his or her tower and tuck him or her gently into bed. However, Maddie was not sleeping-walking. Her eyes were open.

I raced over to her tower, flying as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to show my friend all around the golden city, and introduce her to all my carapacian friends. She was staring, mesmerized by the clouds. As I close in on her tower, she started to frown. Then before I knew it, she leapt out the window and fell towards the ground.

I dove down, trying to stop her from smashing against a spire. She laughed as she fell, her arms spread wide. With a burst of speed, I managed to catch her at the last minute. However, the impact seemed to have caused her to fall back asleep. A bit disappointing, but at least she was okay. I grabbed her hand and began to gently steer her back to her tower.

"You can fly you know, if you want to. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

We reached her tower, and I began wrapping her in blankets. It's sweet of her to sleep with the ones I've made her. I tucked her lemur under her arm, and my masterpiece was complete. Maddie was wrapped in an inescapable cocoon of sleep.

"You need to wake up."

I decided to stay in her room for a while. I had to admit it was a lot more interesting then my room. The ceiling and one of the walls are mirrors! She's also got a lot of books scattered about the place. I decided to pick those up for her. After her room was nothing but a shining floor and organized shelves, I thought it best that I leave her to sleep. She has an important job to do today.

I was about to leave, but before I flew out the window, I decided to turn back. When I thought about it, I don't know what color her eyes are. I had a feeling I was not the only one of our group with weird eyes. I was sorely tempted to pry open her eyelid to take a peek, but I decided against it. It would be very intrusive of her privacy, and also, opening someone's eyelid while they sleep is kind of creepy.

Currently I'm sitting on my windowsill, dangling my feet over the edge. I've long since conquered my fear of heights, so I'm able to watch the clouds with nary a worried thought. I'm waiting for a very special eclipse to start. This eclipse might be able to tell me more about the quest I'm about to partake.

My tower enters Skaia's atmosphere, and I intently watch the clouds form vivid pictures of the past, present, and most importantly, the future. Josef wading through snow. Collin smashing a ring with eight orbs. Maddie diving into a lake to reach a gate. Alice, wearing red pajamas, confronting someone in black. Me carrying a bunch of frogs…

I've always been confused about that. I've frequently seen cloud pictures of frogs. I guess I'm going to have to do something with frogs? I'll worry about that later.

After some decent cloud watching, I decide to go to bed. I can't spend the day dreaming. There's stuff that needs to be done in the waking world.

I hop into bed and get cozy under the blankets. I wish I could do what Alice does. Alas, I am doomed to go to sleep the normal way.

My eyes pop open, and my regular room greets me.

I really do love my room. It's like a giant block of comfiness. I've lined all the walls with quilts and blankets. My favorite one spans the entirety of my ceiling. I've been working on it since I woke up on Prospit. The background is a sky blue, and the blanket is covered with cloud patches. I embroider my dreams onto the soft white cloth, and sew it onto my Skaia quilt. Looking at it helps me fall asleep, so it's a bit of a shortcut to Prospit.

The one problem I have with my room is how high up it its. It's hard to walk up all those stairs when the transportalizers are broken.

My uncle put those transportalizers in a while ago, since they've been there longer than I can remember. He got the technology for them from the ruins next door. Since he disappeared, I have been honoring his memory by frequently excavating the temple for convenient gadgets. Yeah… I haven't really been honoring his memory. I just like the stuff.

Speaking of awesome technology, there's a certain someone I need to talk to with said cool technology. I fire up my "computer", and the holographic keyboard pops up below my hands.

**- clinicallyEmpathetic [CE] began pestering cemeterySweetheart at [8:50] –**

**CE: alice!**

**CE: alice guess what!**

**CS: What.**

**CE: maddie just woke up!**

**CS: Really?**

**CS: Huh.**

**CE: isn't that exciting? all three of us are awake!**

**CS: Yep.**

**CS: Thus bringing the count to three girls awake, four boys asleep, and one sleepwalking jackass.**

**CE: oh come on! it's not that bad.**

**CE: maddie used to sleepwalk to. michael and collin still do.**

**CS: No, you don't get it.**

**CS: She will float out of her room, rise up into the void, and then just hang there for hours.**

**CS: I should just give her a sign that read, "Please come assassinate me, oh enemies of light. Please."**

**CS: And then I have to drag her ass back to Derse, throw her into her room, and hope she doesn't end up lost in the ring next time.**

**CS: So tell me what I'm doing wrong.**

**CS: I'm happy to take advice from the girl who has to keep her fellow dreamers from bumping into clouds!**

**CS: How do you manage!**

**CE: okay okay i get it! **

**CE: jeez you can be so high strung at times.**

**CS: Yeah, well, I'm the one running the show, aren't I?  
**

**CS: I have more important things to worry about.**

**CS: But it's good that Maddie's awake.**

**CS: That might be useful in a bit.**

**CE: i should congratulate her!**

**CE: maybe make her a quilt to celebrate.**

**CS: Fine. You do that.**

**CS: But don't talk to her now. She's busy.**

**CS: Or she will be in a bit.**

**CE: doing what?**

**CS: Mostly running errands for me.**

**CS: It's important that she be the one to do it.**

**CE: why?**

**CS: It just is!**

**CS: Look, we agreed not to talk about this kind of stuff.**

**CS: We both know that certain stuff just has to happen.**

**CS: It's up to us to make sure it does.**

**CS: You with your clouds, and me with my sources.**

**CE: i really don't trust your sources.**

**CE: they sound scary, and they don't seem like the type to help skaia.**

**CS: They aren't. They simply know what has to be done.**

**CE: i know. but still.**

**CE: try and be careful.**

**CS: I'm always careful.**

**CS: Sorry, I have to go.**

**CS: You know where to find your copy, right?  
**

**CE: yep!  
**

**CE: right where I hid it!**

**CS: Good.**

**CS: Everyone else should have his or her copy by the end of the day.**

**CS: Go get yours.**

**CE: right!**

**- clinicallyEmpathetic [CE] ceased pestering cemeterySweetheart [CS] –**

Go get my copy, huh? Guess I'd better get my gear on! I pull on my boots, hat, gloves, and coat. The Arctic Circle requires a coat even in April.

I head down the stairs and hop onto the transportalizer. When I reach to bottom of the tower, I remember to hang the red flag outside the door. While my house is cool, it's not hard to lose track of the white building in a blizzard.

I leap out the door and into the frigid wonderland beyond.

**AN: Still no reviews... *sad violin music***


	4. Prince of Doom: Wake up

**Disclaimer: Okay, so apparently, I'm not allowed to post song lyrics in the disclaimer.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. School just started for me. But I'll try to get at least two updates out a week.**

Michael Speir (15)

* * *

The day started with two gallons of water to the face. It continued with the realization that I am currently in the basement. This is not where I fell asleep.

I rub the water out of my eyes and sit up. I'm not even going to bother with the door. Long ago, she made sure it would be inaccessible, after she welded it shut. I have to admit, she got me this time. It takes skill to drag someone out of bed, open the trap door, descend fifteen feet down a rope ladder while carrying said person, drop him on the floor, and rig a bucket of water to splash down at exactly at 7:00. While the victim is asleep, I should add. Better start looking for the note.

After a thorough search of the 25-square-feet basement, I notice a strange feeling on the bottom of my foot. I yank off my shoe. Yep, there it is. A white, slightly crinkled, perfectly dry piece of paper taped to the sole of my sneaker. Genius. She even made sure it wouldn't get wet. Come to think of it, I didn't fall asleep wearing shoes. My sister is very efficient. I unfold the note and began to read.

_**Haha, I bet you're soaking wet by now. By the time you read this, the ladder will be hidden and I'll be out of the house, so I won't be there to let you out. Hidden around the room are various helpful objects, but good luck finding them on your own. The only way to find them is by following a series of clues I've left around the basement. Each item will have a note with further instruction on it. Good luck!**_

_**P.S. I've confiscated your phone, so you can't contact your friends. This is one journey you'll have to take by yourself.**_

Wonderful. It's one of her scavenger hunts. Well, better start looking. If this sides the note, then the first clue should be on the other side.

_**Checked out the crates lately? There's metal on the insides!**_

Metal on the insides? I glance over at the giant stack of crates. They've been there since before I was born, and are so weak a toddler could snap the wood in half. They don't look like they've been touched, but then, I never underestimate my sister. Did she really reinforce them with metal?

Under closer examination, the wood hasn't been reinforced at all. One kick was all it to shatter a crate to pieces. So what did she mean? Hmm… I give another experimental kick to one of the boxes. This time, I smash my foot into something hard. The wood doesn't even crack. I kick it again, and this time the wood splinters, revealing an iron chisel, hidden between two boards.

Oh. That's what she meant.

A second note leads me to a pile of ropes in the corner, with one trailing up to the ceiling. Under the note's instruction, I give a sharp tug on the rope. The trap door opens, and a hammer falls to the ground. It's good that I got the door open, but it's still useless without the ladder. I find the third note wrapped around the hammer's handle.

_**Good, you're almost done! Now use the items you have to find the ladder and climb to freedom!**_

_**P.S. Don't even think about using the ropes to climb back up! I've made sure each one can't support your weight. But maybe they can help you in another way!**_

Well, there goes that idea. So I'm supposed to use the hammer and chisel to find the ladder? How exactly are they supposed to help? Unless she wants me to… she wants me to break the wall, doesn't she. Damn it.

I inspect the wall for any sign of damage indicating where she hid the ladder. There's nothing. The wall hasn't been touched. But still, what else could she want you to do? And how are the ropes supposed to help? I give the rope another tug. This time a small block of wood drops from the ceiling and hits me on the head. Carved into it are the words _**North Wall, left side, three bricks from the left, ten up. **_Well, better get started.

Breaking the wall was not fun. It took a good fifteen minutes before I could make even a small hole. But eventually, I make a large enough opening to reach my hand through. I can feel a rope with several knots in it. I pull it out to check. Yep, this is the ladder all right. A final note rests in middle of the mess of knots.

_**Looks like you found it! I guess we have to fix the wall now, huh? Oh well, you can do that later. Lasso the hook and climb up! **_

_**P.S There's breakfast waiting on the table. Aren't I nice?  
**_

After a few tries, I manage to attach the rope to the hook. I brace my feet against the wall and climb up, emerging out of the trap door into the kitchen. True to her word, she did leave out breakfast. From creating scavenger hunts to making pancakes, my sister is a true perfectionist.

My phone is also on the table, and apparently, someone has been pestering me.

**-trueDivination [TD] began pestering enigmaticInferno [EI] at [8:52] –**

**TD: hey!**

**EI: sup**

**TD: watcha doing?**

**EI: eating breakfast**

**EI: i just woke up**

**EI: kinda**

**TD: funny, the same thing can be said for me as well.**

**TD: i just woke up for the second time today.**

**TD: with a tranquilizer stuck in my back.**

**EI: …**

**EI: care to elaborate**

**TD: i was just sitting in my desk, on my computer, and i was about to message CS.**

**TD: and then I blacked out.**

**TD: i woke up about an hour later, and found a tranquilizer stuck to the back of my shirt. **

**TD: CS started messaging me as soon as i pulled it out, and she told me to check to see if my game arrived.**

**TD: and it did!  
**

**TD: she gave me the all clear to run the game.**

**TD: so then i tried pestering maddie, but she says our dad confiscated her computer, so she couldn't play right away.**

**TD: so i decided to ask you instead.**

**TD: want to play? **

**EI: before i give my answer, i have a few questions for you**

**EI: first of all**

**EI: this may just be me but if i were tranquilized i would at least sort of question it instead of immediately messaging a friend for a chat**

**TD: i did! i was freaking out at the time!**

**TD: but CS told me not to worry about it. **

**TD: believe it or not, she can be very soothing if she needs to be.**

**EI: i guess**

**EI: next question**

**EI: why is maddie out of commission**

**TD: she said she's grounded because she took a leaf blower to the living room.**

**EI: …**

**EI: why**

**TD: she says she was mad at dad because of an argument they had.**

**TD: she doesn't want to talk about it.**

**EI: whatever**

**EI: knowing her she'll have a computer in her hands in about an hour**

**TD: hopefully she will. i was looking forward to playing with her.**

**TD: in the meantime, want to play with me?**

**EI: its nice to know that im your second choice for a server player**

**TD: oh stop being so dramatic!**

**TD: you weren't my second choice. we're all going to play together, aren't we?**

**TD: this means you'll be the second to start playing! you should be happy!**

**EI: im never happy**

**TD: :(**

**TD: do you want to play now or not.**

**EI: fine**

**EI: ill go get my disc**

**TD: :D**

My bedroom is in the attic of the small house my sister and I share. It originally had two bedrooms, but she claimed the bigger one and converted the other into a movie room. She was nice enough to have it painted, even though I had no say in the color. Whenever the early morning sun hits the bright, shiny, and highly reflective gold walls and nearly blinds me, I remember what it means to be ruled by her.

I install the client disc in my computer and watch as the application downloads. All it takes is a tap on the enter key and the game begins.

The first thing I see is a view of Molly's room. It's pretty cool, the walls painted a nice shade of grey, and white shelves running along them. The bed's also made of white wood, and is complete with blue covers and pillows. The second thing I see is Molly.

She's sitting at her computer, resting her face on her hand. She's using a really old-fashioned computer, with a really clunky monitor under the desk. She's wearing a knee length white skirt with blue socks and white shoes. Her white shirt also has a teal picture of a star on the front. Molly's hair is a deep golden-blonde color, and is a little shorter than shoulder length.

Come to think of it, this is the first time I've actually seen her.

**TD: k i've installed the disc!  
**

**TD: it says we've connected.**

**EI: yep**

**EI: your room is pretty neat**

**TD: what?  
**

**TD: wait…**

**TD: CAN YOU SEE ME?  
**

**EI: yes**

**TD: HOW!**

**EI: i think its part of the game**

**EI: calm down and stop running away from the computer**

**EI: it wont accomplish anything**

**EI: i can see your whole house**

**TD: i was not informed of this!  
**

**EI: neither was i**

**EI: i have to admit its pretty impressive technology**

**EI: there must be like a satellite camera focused on your house or something**

**TD: stop complementing the creeper technology!  
**

**EI: creeper technology**

**TD: i'm sorry if i'm a little uncomfortable with a guy hundreds of miles away staring at me when i am unaware of the fact that i an being spied upon!**

**EI: youre not being spied upon**

**EI: and you called me dramatic**

**EI: would you have freaked out this much if maddie were your server player**

**TD: uhhh…**

**TD: i guess not?  
**

**TD: that's different. she's my sister and it used to be her house!**

**EI: im going to ignore your overdramatic teenage hissy fit and start installing stuff in your house.**

**TD: what stuff?**

**EI: the game requires me to drop some stuff into your house**

**EI: hold on your room isn't big enough**

**EI: there we go**

**TD: DID YOU JUST EXPAND MY FLOOR!**

**EI: yes**

**EI: i needed room for this alchemiter thing**

**TD: hopefully i won't get in trouble for this stuff being in my house…**

**EI: your moms not in your house so she shouldnt figure out for a while**

**EI: im going to use your roof for the cruxuder**

**EI: get up there and take the lid off while i install the totem lathe in the kitchen**

**TD: i can't get the lid off. i think it needs something heavy to hit it.**

**EI: got anything heavy**

**TD: i have a big metal box in my room. try using that.**

**TD: umm, do you see that? that yellow glowy thing?**

**EI: yes**

**EI: that's your kernelsprite**

**EI: im pretty sure youre supposed to throw something in **

**EI: its supposed to become your guide **

**EI: so what do you think we should prototype it with**

**TD: oh! i know exactly what to get!**

**EI: what is it**

**EI: molly whats that**

**EI: oh no not that**

**EI: you do not want your guide to be so inaccurate **

**EI: are you listening**

**EI: NO STOP  
**

**EI****:…**

**EI: damn it**

**AN: Okay, that chapter's done. Hopefully I can get another out soon enough. Until then, review!**


	5. Knight of Light: Enter

**Disclaimer: Maybe I do own homestuck. Maybe I'm Hussie in disguise. You will never know!  
**

**AN: Wow I'm shooting these out aren't I? Anyway, thanks to my first and only reviewer ****TheBookwormBakery. Don't forget to review!**

Molly Travil (15)

* * *

The first thing I notice when I slip back into consciousness is how much my head hurts. The room is spinning, everything looks fuzzy, and I'm lying on the floor. It's only after five minutes, when I gather the energy to pick myself off the ground, that I feel the sharp prick in my back.

I reach back and take hold of a small tube sticking out of my back, and yank it out with a yelp of pain. It's thin and clear, an empty syringe with a needle on one end and feathers on the other. A tranquilizer dart.

My desktop begins flashing; the yellow Pesterchum icon informing me that someone is trying to contact me. I slump down in my chair, and turn the brightness down as far as it can go while I respond.

**- cemeterySweetheart [CS] began pestering trueDivination [TD] at [9:30]—**

**CS: Maddie claims she told you to message me.**

**CS: And yet I see a surprising lack of messaging.**

**CS: What's up?**

**TD: ughhhhh…**

**TD: the computer's so briiiiiiiiight… **

**TD: whyyyyyyyyy…**

**CS: Are you okay?  
**

**TD: not really.**

**TD: :( **

**TD: i think…**

**TD: did i just get tranquilized!  
**

**TD: oh my gog i just got tranquilized!**

**CS: WHAT!  
**

**CS: What happened?  
**

**TD: i don't know!**

**TD: all i know is i was pestering maddie and then she had to go and then i tried to message you and then i blacked out what's going on i'm scared!**

**CS: Okay calm down.**

**CS: Everything's going to be okay.**

**TD: how do you know!**

**CS: I know everything.**

**CS: Now take a deep breath.**

**CS: And release.**

**CS: Now take a deep breath in through your nose.**

**CS: Now release it through your mouth.**

**CS: Continue doing this until you feel better.**

**CS: Are you okay?**

**TD: yeah…**

**TD: :(**

**TD: i'm sorry i freaked out a bit.**

**CS: You were on the verge of a panic attack.**

**CS: So you tried to message me, then blacked out, and woke up with a tranquilizer in your back. Is that it?**

**TD: yes.**

**CS: Are you okay?**

**TD: yes.**

**CS: Good.**

**CS: Just forget about it for now. We'll worry about it later.**

**CS: Now, I'm sorry, this might be a little insensitive to say right now, but I need you to do something.**

**TD: what?**

**CS: Please go start up the game.**

**TD: but my copy hasn't arrived yet!**

**CS: Then check your mailbox.**

Still a little shaken up, but feeling a lot better, I hop of my chair and out of my room. Framed paintings line the walls, paintings my mom made herself. We both share a love of art, but she enjoys painting, while I prefer drawing. Still, I can't help but admire her work. She makes great use of color. I stop in front of my favorite one, titled "The Medium". I never understood what it meant, but that's not unusual in the art world. The painting is of a beautiful sky, surrounded by eight circle things, each a different color. The highest is a teal colored one. To it's right is a golden one. The next one is blood red. The fourth is a bright orange, and the fifth is a pale pink. Next in line is a deep blue, and following is a forest green. The circle is complete with a fine purple.

I move on down the hallway and descend the stairs. Passing the kitchen, I grab an apple for breakfast and continue out the door to the mailbox. The red flag is down, so if there is any mail, it hasn't been collected yet. Crunching on my fruity breakfast, I open the mailbox and peer inside. Among the regular bills, two small package envelopes are nestled towards the back. My hand grabs them before I have a chance to be excited. All my anxiety from the incident earlier today vanishes as I race back inside the house, gleefully clutching my precious game discs.

**TD: it came!**

**TD: it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came it came!**

**CS: Lovely.**

**CS: Now establish a connection with someone. **

**TD: alright!**

**TD: i'm going to go talk to maddie now. see you in a bit!**

**- trueDivination [TD] ceased pestering cemeterySweetheart [CS] -**

**- trueDivination [TD] began pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] at [9:45] –**

**TD: i got my copy!**

**TD: now we can play sburb!**

**TD: hello?  
**

**LE: Hey.**

**LE: Sorry, but I might not be able to play with you for a bit.**

**TD: huh?**

**TD: why not?**

**LE: I'm grounded.**

**LE: Dad took my computer away. I still have my phone, but I don't have anything to run the discs on.**

**TD: i talked to you an hour ago! what did you do in an hour that made him confiscate your computer!**

**LE: I swept the living room using a leaf-blower.**

**TD: WHY!**

**LE: I was mad at him.**

**LE: We had an argument last night, and I wanted to get revenge.**

**TD: see this is your problem! you act on impulse!**

**TD: you really need to think things through!**

**LE: Sorry.**

**TD: what were you even arguing about?  
**

**LE: I don't want to talk about it.**

**TD: why not?**

**LE: Because I just don't.**

**TD: awww.**

**TD: i really wanted to play the game with you though!**

**LE: Give me an hour or so. By then I should have my computer back.**

**TD: how are you going to get it back?**

**LE: I have made plans. Plans upon plans. Each more needlessly complicated than the last.**

**TD: i guess i'll play with you in an hour then.**

**LE: No it's okay.**

**LE: Start without me. I'll connect further down the chain.**

**TD: are you sure?**

**TD: i don't mind waiting.**

**LE: Yes you do.**

**LE: Go ahead.**

**TD: okay thanks!**

**TD: see ya!**

**-trueDivination [TD] ceased pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] –**

I guess I have to find someone else to play with. Let's see… wait! I know exactly who to message!

**-trueDivination [TD] began pestering enigmaticInferno [EI] at [8:52] –**

**TD: hey!**

**EI: sup**

**TD: watcha doing?**

**EI: eating breakfast**

**EI: i just woke up**

**EI: kinda**

**TD: funny, the same thing can be said for me as well.**

**TD: i just woke up for the second time today.**

**TD: with a tranquilizer stuck in my back.**

**EI: …**

**EI: care to elaborate**

**TD: i was just sitting in my desk, on my computer, and i was about to message CS.**

**TD: and then I blacked out.**

**TD: i woke up about an hour later, and found a tranquilizer stuck to the back of my shirt.**

**TD: CS started messaging me as soon as i pulled it out, and she told me to check to see if my game arrived.**

**TD: and it did!**

**TD: she gave me the all clear to run the game.**

**TD: so then i tried pestering maddie, but she says our dad confiscated her computer, so she couldn't play right away.**

**TD: so i decided to ask you instead.**

**TD: want to play?**

**EI: before i give my answer, i have a few questions for you**

**EI: first of all**

**EI: this may just be me but if i were tranquilized i would at least sort of question it instead of immediately messaging a friend for a chat**

**TD: i did! i was freaking out at the time!**

**TD: but CS told me not to worry about it.**

**TD: believe it or not, she can be very soothing if she needs to be.**

**EI: i guess**

**EI: next question**

**EI: why is maddie out of commission**

**TD: she said she's grounded because she took a leaf blower to the living room.**

**EI: …**

**EI: why**

**TD: she says she was mad at dad because of an argument they had.**

**TD: she doesn't want to talk about it.**

**EI: whatever**

**EI: knowing her she'll have a computer in her hands in about an hour**

**TD: hopefully she will. i was looking forward to playing with her.**

**TD: in the meantime, want to play with me?**

**EI: its nice to know that im your second choice for a server player**

**TD: oh stop being so dramatic!**

**TD: you weren't my second choice. we're all going to play together, aren't we?**

**TD: this means you'll be the second to start playing! you should be happy!**

**EI: im never happy**

**TD: :(**

**TD: do you want to play now or not.**

**EI: fine**

**EI: ill go get my disc**

**TD: :D**

I begin installing the server disc on my computer. I rest my chin on my fist and wait for the application to download.

**TD: k i've installed the disc!**

**TD: it says we've connected.**

**EI: yep**

**EI: your room is pretty neat**

**TD: what?**

**TD: wait…**

**TD: CAN YOU SEE ME?**

**EI: yes**

**TD: HOW!**

I leap away from my desktop and run halfway across the room.

**EI: i think its part of the game**

**EI: calm down and stop running away from the computer**

**EI: it wont accomplish anything**

**EI: i can see your whole house**

Fuming, I sit back down and angrily resume typing.

**TD: i was not informed of this!  
EI: neither was i**

**EI: i have to admit its pretty impressive technology**

**EI: there must be like a satellite camera focused on your house or something**

**TD: stop complementing the creeper technology!  
**

**EI: creeper technology**

**TD: i'm sorry if i'm a little uncomfortable with a guy hundreds of miles away staring at me when i am unaware of the fact that i an being spied upon!**

**EI: youre not being spied upon**

**EI: and you called me dramatic**

**EI: would you have freaked out this much if maddie were your server player**

**TD: uhhh…**

**TD: i guess not?  
**

**TD: that's different. she's my sister and it used to be her house!**

**EI: im going to ignore your overdramatic teenage hissy fit and start installing stuff in your house.**

**TD: what stuff?**

**EI: the game requires me to drop some stuff into your house**

**EI: hold on your room isn't big enough**

Before I know it, the floor of my room doubles in size, and an entire new section of the room appears. Along with it materializes a device with a large, round platform and several tubes.

**TD: DID YOU JUST EXPAND MY FLOOR!**

**EI: yes**

**EI: i need room for this alchemiter thing**

**TD: hopefully i won't get in trouble for this stuff being in my house…**

**EI: your moms not in your house so she shouldnt figure out for a while**

**EI: im going to use your roof for the cruxtruder**

**EI: get up there and take the lid off while i install the totem lathe in the kitchen**

I grab my phone to keep messaging Michael, and climb the stairs to the attic and open up the hatch to the observatory. Another contraption sits on the small flat space on the roof. This one is square with a large cylinder protruding from the top. It also includes a small timer on the side. No matter how hard I heave, shove, twist, and just plain wail on it, the lid won't budge.

**TD: i can't get the lid off. i think it needs something heavy to hit it.**

**EI: got anything heavy**

**TD: i have a big metal box in my room. try using that.**

That box is full of junk I've stopped using but could never get rid of. When the green cursor drops it on the lid, the top of the box flies open and all the stuff tumbles out. I barely have time to register this, because as soon as the lid pops off, a yellow glowy circle thing floats out.

**TD: umm, do you see that? that yellow glowy thing?**

**EI: yes**

**EI: that's your kernelsprite**

**EI: im pretty sure youre supposed to throw something in **

**EI: its supposed to become your guide **

**EI: so what do you think we should prototype it with**

**TD: oh! i know exactly what to get!**

Ignoring the buzzing messages Michael is sending me, I race down to my room, grab the item, and run back up as fast as I can.

**EI: what is it**

**EI: molly whats that**

**EI: oh no not that**

This is the best idea I've ever had.

**EI: you do not want your guide to be so inaccurate **

**EI: are you listening**

I lean my arm back and prepare to throw.

**EI: NO STOP**

My arm snaps forward and hurls the book into the sprite.

**EI:…**

**EI: damn it**

The kernelsprite flashes with a blinding light. The yellow light dims, then fades, and before me stands my new guide.

**EI: you prototyped**

**EI: the dream dictionary**

**TD: yeah why not? maybe it will be more accurate now!**

**EI: or maybe itll make the guide even less accurate**

**EI: did you think of that**

I'm to busy marveling at my creation to acknowledge his negative comments. Before me stands a book, still hovering in the small orb. I can't wait to read it later.

**EI: stop staring at that thing**

**EI: we still have work to do.**

**TD: oh hey it's my binoculars!**

**TD: i haven't used these in ages!**

I pick the item off the ground and take an experimental peek through the lenses, peering around my yard. I forgot how good these binoculars are. Good thing I didn't throw them out. I glance up at the sky.

**EI: we need to get going**

**EI: i don't like the looks of that timer**

**EI: I'm guessing we have about five minutes before something really bad happens**

**TD: hey…**

**TD: michael?**

**TD: i think it's counting down to the impact of the meteor heading towards my house!**

**EI: well that would be the really bad thing**

**TD: what do i do!**

**EI: okay we've installed all the devices**

**EI: im handing you the pre-punched card**

A red captchalogue card drops on the ground.

**EI: grab a cruxite dowel from the cruxtruder and get down to the kitchen**

**TD: a what?**

**EI: one of the yellow cylinder things**

**TD: oh. okay.**

I grab the dowel and the card and race out the hatch, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. A long machine with a slot and a space for the dowel waits patiently for me along the wall.

**EI: insert the dowel and the card into the totem lathe**

The lathe carves the yellow dowel into a weird, curved shape. I grab it and ask for further instruction.

**EI: run back up to your room and place it on the small platform on the alchemiter**

I race back up the stairs and run into my bedroom. A laser scans the totem, and, as if by magic, a small, yellow piece of cake with a lit candle appears on the large platform.

**EI: thats your entry item. **

**EI: i think youre supposed to do something to it to escape the meteor**

**TD: what am i supposed to do!**

**EI: i have no idea**

**EI: try eating it**

I attempt to take a bite out of the cake. It's rock solid.

**EI: okay bad idea**

**EI: try something else**

**TD: what else are you supposed to do with cake!**

**EI: like i said i dont know**

**EI: hurry though youve got about a minute**

I'm running around my room in a panic, the slice of cake still in my hand. Through my anxiety, I somehow notice that no matter how fast I run, the candle remains lit.

**EI: thirty seconds**

Wait a minute.

**EI: twenty seconds**

That's it!

**EI: hurry up**

**EI: ten seconds**

I can see the glow of the meteor through the window.

**EI: five**

I take a deep breath.

**EI: four**

**EI: three**

**EI: two**

**EI: one**

I blow as hard as I can, and extinguish the candle's flame.

**AN: Wow, this was a long one, huh. Well I did promise a few chapters a week, so this is a good start.  
**


	6. Heir of Life: Answer Message

**Disclaimer: Here we go again.**

**AN: Okay, sorry I haven't updated during the week like I promised to. It's been hard, what with school and homework and stuff, but I'll do my best to bring you an update every week.**

Maddie Travil (14)

* * *

When humans are feeling down, or have lost something, or are just not having a good day, what do they do always do? What humans do best. They pout about it.

He really did a number on me this time. This is totally unfair. Okay, I may have gone a little too far with the leaf-blower, but still! Nobody was hurt, and I even made sure not to damage the furniture. Mostly. That vase was cheap anyway.

Dad also did not approve of my comments regarding my idea of sweeping. Nobody really does. Molly says I have a tendency to be a bit of a smartass. But I wasn't lying when I said the living room looked spotless. You could barely see the black ceramic shards I shoved under the sofa.

I plop myself down in the center of my nest and pull out my phone. Looks like I won't be able to run the game, seeing as I'm lacking of any compatible devices. This totally sucks. After five minutes of screwing around on my phone, I'm lying face down in a pile of blankets and bored out of my mind. I end up balancing my phone on my head for about fifteen minutes before the incoming message causes it to vibrate and fall off.

**- trueDivination [TD] began pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] at [11:45] –**

**TD: i got my copy!**

**TD: now we can play sburb!**

**TD: hello?**

**LE: Hey.**

**LE: Sorry, but I might not be able to play with you for a bit.**

**TD: huh?**

**TD: why not?**

**LE: I'm grounded.**

**LE: Dad took my computer away. I still have my phone, but I don't have anything to run the discs on.**

**TD: i talked to you an hour ago! what did you do in an hour that made him confiscate your computer!**

**LE: I swept the living room using a leaf-blower.**

**TD: WHY!**

**LE: I was mad at him.**

**LE: We had an argument last night, and I wanted to get revenge.**

**TD: see this is your problem! you act on impulse!**

**TD: you really need to think things through!**

**LE: Sorry.**

**TD: what were you even arguing about?**

**LE: I don't want to talk about it.**

**TD: why not?**

**LE: Because I just don't.**

**TD: awww.**

**TD: i really wanted to play the game with you though!**

**LE: Give me an hour or so. By then I should have my computer back.**

**TD: how are you going to get it back?**

**LE: I have made plans. Plans upon plans. Each more needlessly complicated than the last.**

**TD: i guess i'll play with you in an hour then.**

**LE: No it's okay.**

**LE: Start without me. I'll connect further down the chain.**

**TD: are you sure?**

**TD: i don't mind waiting.**

**LE: Yes you do.**

**LE: Go ahead.**

**TD: okay thanks!**

**TD: see ya!**

**-trueDivination [TD] ceased pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] –**

Plans upon plans huh? Better start coming up with some. I contemplate my situation and rack my brain for ideas. The brain rack seems to be fresh out of them today. I don't really have time to do any more thinking, because my phone's vibrating again.

**- clinicallyEmpathetic [CE] began pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] at [11:55] -**

**CE: hey!  
**

**LE: Yo.**

**CE: are you still grounded?**

**LE:…**

**LE: You know it's kind of creepy when you do that.**

**LE: That psychic thingy?**

**LE: It's weird.**

**CE: heehee. actually, alice was the one who told me you were grounded.**

**CE: molly told her, and now she's freaking out.**

**LE: Why? I mean it sucks, but normally she wouldn't seem to be the type to be concerned about my current state of boredom.**

**CE: she's not.**

**CE: she's just paranoid that it wasn't supposed to happen like this. she's worried that if you aren't molly's server player, we'll all die.**

**LE: What.**

**LE: What the hell are you talking about.**

**CE: okay, time isn't really my thing, but i'll give you the explanation she gave me.**

**CE: think of the progression of your life as climbing a tree. you start at the trunk, and then work your way up. every decision you make creates a branch that splits off from the trunk. there are hundreds of branches, but only a certain path will make sure you get to the top of the tree.**

**CE: for every decision you make, there exists a different reality where you made the opposite decision. but if that decision wasn't supposed to happen, it creates a little pocket of time where we all die as a result of that decision. understand?**

**LE: So you're telling me...**

**LE: That because I'm grounded…**

**LE: We will somehow all die?**

**CE: umm, not really. alice is just worried, that's all. but she worries all the time. (hehe, time!)**

**CE: i don't blame her. it's her job to keep us from making the wrong decisions.**

**CE: sometimes i think she plays the most important role out of all of us. even more important than yours!**

**LE: Wait what? What's my role?**

**CE: i dunno!**

**CE: all i know is that soon you will make a very important decision, and your decision will determine the fate of all of us.**

**LE: Okay… slightly pressuring but okay…**

**CE: don't worry! i know you'll make the right decision. i believe in you!**

**CE: you are capable of really great things!**

**LE: You don't need to remind me about how awesome I am. I knew that from the start. **

**CE: i know. but really!**

**CE: you were able to wake up all by yourself. you didn't need anyone's help.**

**LE: Wake up by myself? I'm pretty sure everyone can do that.**

**CE: nonono, i meant wake up and dream. you woke up and dreamt on prospit!**

**CE: by the way, why did you jump out the window?**

**LE: Stop it. Stop knowing stuff that you shouldn't know. It's really creepy.**

**LE: Did Molly tell you about my dream?**

**CE: nope! i was there. i saw the whole thing.**

**CE: congratulations on waking up! prospit is beautiful isn't it?**

**LE: So you were actually the one that caught me? You were really there?**

**CE: yep! tell me when you're going to sleep next time. i'll show you around the moon.**

**LE: So, next time I fall asleep, I'll wake up in the golden city?**

**CE: yes. every time you sleep, you're consciousness will switch to your dream self.**

**LE: Well, I guess I'm going to pretend I know what's going on and just agree with you.**

**CE: so why DID you jump out the window?**

**LE: Because I wanted to.**

**CE: and that's it?**

**LE: Yes.**

**CE: really. (i know you're lying, btw. i'm just being coy) ;)**

**LE: Okay, fine. I use adrenaline rushes to forget about things I don't want to talk about.**

**CE: like…**

**LE: I had an argument with my dad last night. i was mad so i jumped out the window.**

**CE: what was it about? and i'll know if you lie.**

**LE: … I really don't want to talk about it.**

**CE: oh come on! i'll be your supportive friend here, and help you through your emotional problems!**

**LE: Fine.**

**LE: I got into a fight with my dad because I wanted to visit Molly for her birthday. Happy?**

**CE: what?**

**LE: I haven't seen her in eight years. So i wanted to show up on her birthday next week and surprise her. I had it planned out and everything. I was going to take a bus to Delaware and show up at our old house.**

**LE: But my dad said he didn't want me going alone, and he certainly wouldn't drive me, so yeah. That's what happened.**

**CE: oh.**

**CE: sorry.**

**LE: Nah it's fine. It's not that big of a deal. I just got really mad at him for it.**

My phone vibrates, heralding a new message from another chum.

**LE: Oh, gtg. Michael's pestering me and he claims it's important.**

**CE: oh i see. as soon as he says a word to you, you drop everything to reply back.**

**LE: Well yeah. I've already spent a ton of time talking to you about nonsense stuff. I might as well talk to someone sane. **

**CE: you really can't ignore when your teacher's summons, can you?**

**LE: Nope.**

**LE: See ya.**

**- lemurEnthusiast [LE] ceased pestering clinicallyEmpathetic [CE] -**

**CE: you know, if it makes you feel any better, you'll see molly really soon.**

**CE: trust me.**

**CE: ;)**

**- enigmaticInferno [EI] began pestering lemurEnthusiast [LE] at [12:15] -**

**EI: do you have a computer yet**

**EI: seriously we need it soon**

**LE: Hi Michael!**

**EI: im going to take your answer as a no**

**EI: i need you to get a computer now**

**EI: alice says that you absolutely have to be my server player and we might not have much time**

**LE: Time for what?**

**EI: long story**

**EI: just go get a computer and make it snappy**

**LE: I'm kinda locked in my room right now.**

**EI: he locked you in your room**

**EI: i didnt think other guardians did that**

**EI: i thought my sister was the exception**

**LE: Yeah, I don't get it either.**

**EI: okay i can probably teach you how to unlock the door from the inside depending on what kind of lock it is**

**LE: Will this be another one of our "How to be Awesome" lessons?**

**EI: consider it extra credit**

**EI: now get moving and tell me what your lock looks like**

**LE: Umm, it's pretty simple. The doorknob has an indent that you can turn to lock the door. But it only unlocks if the lock on the outside is unlocked.**

**EI: seriously**

**EI: those ones are easy**

**EI: just slide a credit card halfway through the first lock then push on the second one and it should pop right open**

**LE: All right give me a second.**

I grab my debit card out of my wallet and wiggle it through the lock. It takes a couple of tries, but eventually the lock clicks and I experimentally open the door

**LE: Okay got it. **

**EI: good now go get your computer**

**EI: do you know where it is**

**LE: I think so. **

I slip out into the hall. Long ago, Michael taught me the art of sneaking around unnoticed, and I have since then perfected it. My socks muffle my steps as I carefully tread the wood floor, staying close to the wall to prevent the floorboards from creaking. Eventually, I make it to the kitchen. I use my phone as a mirror to check to see if Dad's still lurking in there. Yep, there he is. Suit, tie, expensive dress shoes. The marks of a truly awful parent. I manage to sneak past him and enter the living room without incident. He has casually thrown your precious laptop on the sofa. The bastard. I mean, I do that all the time, but it's a hundred times worse when he does it!

I'm grabbing the laptop when I hear the footsteps. My father is standing in the hallway, watching his daughter steal back what was taken from her this morning. I don't think. I run straight at him, tuck and roll between his legs before dashing off to my room and locking the door. My lock does have one advantage. He can lock me in, but I can lock him out. I think he's given up, because he doesn't even bother trying to open the door.

**LE: VICTORY!**

**EI: awesome**

**EI: now install your server disc and connect to me as your client player**

I sprawl out inside my nest and prop my laptop up on Mika's giant head. The game loads and I get a view of a small, old, brick house, sitting along in a row of other small, old, brick house. I use the mouse to zoom in and see an image of a teenage boy sitting on his bed with crossed legs and a computer in his hands. His tan colored hair is swept off to the side, and his face is contorted into a very bored expression. He's wearing a white shirt with a golden lighting bolt across the front, and a pair of faded jeans with sneakers. Michael's room is painted a bright gold, and isn't very big, but looks very cozy.

**LE: I've connected!**

**EI: good so have i**

**EI: start installing things in my house. **

**LE: Nice shirt!**

I drag the alchemiter to the kitchen and plop it down with a thud right next to the fridge.

**EI: speaking of that**

**EI: we need to talk**

**LE: Oh not this again.**

I let out an exasperated sigh as I drop the cruxtruder into the basement.

**LE: And btw you have mice in the basement.**

**EI: crap theyre getting in through the hole aren't they**

**EI: anyway**

**EI: we need to have a discussion about your life choices**

**LE: For the last time, a sweatshirt isn't a life choice!**

**EI: its the middle of april**

**EI: even with air conditioning youll die of heat while wearing that thing**

**LE: For your information, it snowed last week.**

**EI: wait what**

**LE: Yeah I'm not kidding. It did. Minnesota weather.**

**EI: well its hot as hell in virginia**

**EI: and even if it is snowing that thing is way to big for you**

**LE: I'll grow into it!**

**EI: youve been growing into it for the past year and a half**

**EI: actually i take that back you werent even growing**

**LE: You promised you wouldn't talk about my height issues!**

**EI: look the fact of the matter is that while wearing the sweatshirt you look fairly adorable**

**EI: we need to change that**

**LE: Why? I like it. It's comfortable!**

**EI: three years ago i selected you as my protégé likw my sister selected me to carry on the art of being awesome**

**EI: i have taught you how to sneak around unnoticed, to get to the kitchen without touching the floor, and how to generally be awesome**

**EI: you have done well in most subjects but no one is going to respect you if you keep wearing the sweatshirt **

**LE: Why don't you just choose someone else to teach?**

**LE: I'm sure Molly would love to learn your skills.**

**EI: molly lacks certain qualities that you have **

**EI: youre naturally ambitious and adventurous but you still have an attitude problem**

**EI: youre overly stubborn, overly skeptical, and always rush head first into things**

**EI: we need to work on that**

**EI: and the first step is getting rid of the sweatshirt**

**LE: :[**

**LE: Btw, there's a turquoise glowy thing in your basement.**

**EI: what**

**EI: you mean my kernelsprite**

**EI: how did it get out of the cruxtruder**

**LE: I didn't touch it.**

**EI: im heading downstairs to check it out**

**EI: oh crap**

**AN: Okay, done with that chapter. Man, that was a long one. Hopefully that makes up for not updating this week.**


	7. Knight of Light: Wake Up

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah ****Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah ********Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah ********Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah ********Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah ********Blah Blah **

**lah Blah****AN: Okay. I'm going to try and update more often. I know I've promised this a lot, but this time I really mean it! Oh whom am I kidding?**

Molly Travil (15)

* * *

_Land of Jasmine and Hot Springs_

The blinding light surrounding my house begins to dim, the afterimage burning into my eyes. When it finally fades, I am left blinking, sitting on the floor of my room. Did my idea with the cake work? Well, I'm not dead; at least I don't think I am, so it must have. But what happened? Soft light wafts through the window as I pull myself up, using the windowsill as support. I turn and freeze as I take in the scene set up outside. Where… where am I?

My neighborhood is gone, replaced with endless pale-green hills. The landscape dips and rolls, and frequently shelters a small hole of water. I can feel the steam rising simultaneously from each spring through the open window, mingling and mixing with the sweet scent of the pale white flowers dotting the grass. The steamy mixture is very relaxing, and I almost don't notice my flashing computer.

**EI: dude**

**EI: are you okay**

**EI: i mean you look fine but youve staring out that window for like five minutes whats up**

**TD: oh sorry! i'm fine.**

**TD: it's just so pretty outside! and those flowers smell really nice.**

**EI: jasmine**

**TD: what?  
**

**EI: the flowers are called jasmine**

**TD: oh.**

**EI: damn theres like a million of them isnt there**

**EI: and combine that with the all that steam youve got an entire aromatherapy session going on there**

**TD: where am i? **

**EI: no idea**

**EI: maybe this is part of the game**

**EI: escape the meteor and end up on planet spa**

The Pesterchum icon flashes with the announcement of a new message.

**TD: hold on CS is pestering me.**

**- cemeterySweetheart [CS] began pestering trueDivination [TD] at [10:00] -**

**CS: Where are you?**

**TD: hi alice!**

**CS: Hi. Where are you?**

**TD: umm, this may be hard to explain, but i don't know.**

**TD: i was playing the game, and then meteors started falling towards my house. **

**TD: so i got a magical slice of cake that transported me to a place with lots of steam and jasmine.**

**TD: you don't me believe do you?**

**CS: Oh no. I believe you completely.**

**TD: really!**

**CS: Yes.**

**CS: In fact, this is good news. I didn't think things would run this smoothly.**

**CS: If you're successfully in the Medium without incident, then it means we're off to a good start.**

**CS: Hopefully the rest will go just as well. I guess I'd better get Quinn connected to Maddie so she won't get obliterated by meteors.**

**TD: wait, why maddie?**

**TD: i thought my client was supposed to connect next. so shouldn't michael need to go first?**

**CS: Michael is your client player.  
**

**TD: yeah.**

**CS: And not Maddie. **

**TD: yeah.**

**TD: she got grounded.**

**TD: are you okay.**

**CS: NO! NO DAMN IT I AM NOT OKAY!**

**CS: I HAVE ENTIRE PLANS AND CHARTS MADE OUT SPECIFICALLY SO THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN, AND THEN IT HAPPENS!**

**CS: WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR CAREFULLY CALCULATED PLANS MADE SO WE WOULDN'T ALL DIE!**

**CS: AND WHAT'S MADDIE'S DEAL? WHY IS SHE GROUNDED!**

**TD: she used a leaf blower to clean her house.**

**CS: WELL DUH!  
**

**CS: IF WE ALL HAVE TO DIE, OF COURSE IT HAS TO BE FOR A REASON LIKE THAT! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER ASKING!**

**TD: why is this so important?  
**

**CS: NO! I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!  
**

**TD: well maybe if you told me why it's important, then i could take steps to make sure it doesn't happen.**

**TD: hello?**

**CS: …**

**CS: Travil, did you just manage to out-logic me?**

**TD: umm i don't know. maybe.**

**CS: Okay, I'm done. I'm done talking to you. I'm going to try and sort this out. Maybe Erin can determine if we're still in the alpha timeline.**

**CS: Tell Michael to connect to Maddie and get his ass into the Medium.**

**CS: And don't do anything stupid.**

**- cemeterySweetheart [CS] ceased pestering trueDivination [TD] –**

**-trueDivination [TD] began pestering enigmaticInferno [EI] at [10:05] –**

**TD: okay i'm back.**

**EI: who was that**

**TD: CS. she's freaking out.**

**EI: why**

**TD: no idea.**

**TD: but she told me to tell you to connect to maddie and to get into the medium.**

**EI: the what**

**TD: i don't know. maybe she meant where i am now?**

**TD: maybe you'll appear in this place to.**

**EI: maybe**

**TD: you know it's funny, but my mother actually has a painting titled "the medium".**

**TD: OH CRAP MOM!  
**

**TD: WHERE IS SHE!**

**EI: relax**

**EI: im pretty sure she was in your house when you left**

**EI: she was hiding in this black spot on the screen**

**TD: black spot?  
**

**EI: when i look at your house there's a small dark space i cant see into right inside your moms bedroom**

**TD: you mean the closet?**

**EI: i cant tell if its a closet or not**

**EI: but now i can see the door open in front of it and that door wasnt open before**

**EI: also her car is missing**

**TD: why would she be hiding in there?  
**

**EI: i dunno **

**EI: maybe she knew i wouldnt be able to see her**

**EI: but i dont see how she could know that**

**TD: don't underestimate her. she always knows something you wouldn't expect her to.**

**EI: you guys are close huh**

**TD: well, not really.**

**TD: i mean, maybe a little more than a normal mother-daughter-relationship, but i always saw her as a mentor of sorts.**

**TD: like i would always try to impress her with grades and artwork.**

**TD: and though she did seem like she was proud of me, i feel like she's waiting for me to get to her level, or surpass her.**

**TD: so i can never tell if her praise is real or not.**

**EI: it is**

**EI: trust me i would know**

**EI: your sister is the same way**

**TD: really?  
**

**EI: yeah**

**EI: she can be a pain in the ass ****sometimes**

**EI: and its frustrating how she refuses to listen to what i say**

**EI: but she works hard to impress me and when she does she somehow manages to be outstanding **

**EI: and although im waiting for her to achieve greatness im still proud of her when she succeeds**

**TD: you two really do talk a lot, huh?**

**TD: and she never tells me exactly what those exchanges are like.**

**TD: you two could be secretly dating and i wouldn't know.**

**EI: we arent**

**EI: its really just some informal lessons on how to be awesome**

**EI: i just taught her how sneak around hallways and fight**

**EI: shes really good with a spear**

**TD: she has a spear?!**

**EI: yeah**

**TD: since when!**

**EI: about three years ago**

**EI: she said she wanted to see if her dad would notice if she brought a six foot spear into the house**

**EI: apparently he turned a blind eye**

**TD: she never told me about this!**

**EI: well how would you have reacted if she had**

**TD: i don't know! probably questioned how an eleven-year-old got her hands on a weapon.**

**EI: and thats why she didnt tell you**

**EI: speaking of weapons we have to get your strife specibus set up**

**EI: what do you want**

**TD: i don't know! unlike some people, i don't have dangerous objects lying around.**

**TD: the most dangerous things in the house are the kitchen knives!**

The green cursor drags a pile of kitchen knives over to my feet. I give my best look of utmost annoyance, hoping Michael will be able to see and take notes.

**EI: that face looks stupid**

**EI: anyway allocate one of those to your strife specibus**

**EI: actually scratch that**

**EI: allocate two of them**

**EI: with a blade that short its actually easier to balance while holding two**

I manage to successfully transfer the blades into my specibus, selecting 2xbladekind.

**TD: okay i did that.**

**TD: now how exactly do you wield them?  
**

**EI: you take them out and you stab things**

**EI: not that complicated**

**EI: now i should get going**

**EI: contact me if you need anything**

**TD: okay!**

**- enigmaticInferno [EI] ceased pestering trueDivination [TD] –**

I turn around to find a giant yellow book floating a few feet behind me. Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Before I can decide what to do, the disc splits in two, one dark half, one light. Each part zooms off into opposite directions, leaving only a dream dictionary in their wake. Well then. That was weird.

It gets even weirder when a frozen dog crashes through my roof.

**AN: And yet another cliffhanger! Review please!**


	8. Page of Blood: Answer Message

**Disclaimer: What does the fox say? Do we really want to know?**

**AN: Okay, looks like I have some apologies to account for. The reasons I haven't updated in a month are as follows: 1. Two days after my last update, my computer broke. It got better. 2. High school sucks ass. However, I'm going to try and keep updating this. And if I don't, constantly bug me about it. On a lighter note, does anyone smell that? It smells like… CHARACTER INTRODUCTION!**

Quinn Harper (14)

* * *

I am a bit of a pushover. I know it, my friends know it, everyone knows it. It's not that hard to get me to do things without any benefits on my part. In Maddie's words, I am what she would call a "butt-monkey."

Being the butt-monkey that I am, it always has been slightly hard to make real friends. And when I do, I'm still useless unless I'm being told what to do. But I guess it never really matters in the long run. Most of my friends are Internet friends anyway. It's hard to judge someone when you've never met face to face.

I think about these things a lot. It's not like there's really anything else to do. There's never anything else to do. An entire world full of interesting people and exciting places, and I had the unfortunate pleasure of being born in Nebraska. Oh well. It's not like I'm leaving any time soon. Or ever. Grandma can't run the farm herself, and I'm not heartless enough to leave her alone.

I'm sitting on the floor reading when the Pesterchum icon flashes on my computer.

**- lemurEnthusiast [LE] began pestering fictionalGallop [FG] at [12:34] –**

**LE: Dude. Quinn.**

**LE: Seriously I need your help.**

**LE: Please answer!**

**LE: Do you want me to die Quinn? Is that what you want?**

**LE: Answer!**

**FG: Okay im here**

**FG: Whats wrong**

**LE: Long story short, I need you to set up the game and help me before meteors crush me!**

**FG: Meteors**

**FG: Whats going on exactly**

**FG: Are you okay**

**LE: Okay fine.**

**LE: I'm going to let you in on what's going on.**

**LE: At least what I've picked up from various conversations with various people.**

**LE: This game is not a regular game. **

**LE: And at this point, I'm questioning whether it's simply virtual reality or if we actually are dropping things into people's houses.**

**LE: But what I know for sure is that the two of us that have installed the server disc have had meteors head towards his/her house.**

**FG: Wait what**

**FG: Whose houses**

**FG: Are they okay**

**LE: It was Molly and Michael's. They're okay.**

**LE: But I don't know is if running the game causes the meteors, or if they come regardless.**

**LE: So I'm going to listen to Alice, who by the way is the only one who seems to know what's going on, and get my ass into the medium!**

**LE: BTW, before you ask, the Medium is this place you go if you survive the meteors.**

**LE: So yeah, I need you to run the client disc now.**

**FG: Okay**

**FG: It arrived about an hour ago so i can actually do that**

**LE: Wait you believe me?  
**

**FG: Yeah**

**LE: Huh. That was actually easier than I expected.**

**LE: That's what I like about you. You do what I say, and ask questions afterwards.**

**FG: I still kind of want to know whats happening**

**LE: Install the client disc. I'll fill you in as we go.**

**FG: Didnt you say something about being my client player earlier**

**LE: I did, but little miss paranoia would like to have otherwise!**

**LE: So just install the game.**

I grab the disc and slide it into my computer. Maddie's red text grows longer and longer as she informs me of our friend's recent exploits.

**LE: Basically, here's a summary of what has happened so far today. **

**LE: Molly got tranquilized earlier this morning, woke up, and messaged me.**

**LE: By that time I had been grounded for cleaning the living room with a leaf-blower.**

**LE: Please save all questions until the end.**

**LE: So anyway, she tries to play the game with me. However, as stated above, I am grounded.**

**LE: So she decides to play with Michael instead.**

**LE: While Michael drops thing in her house, she notices a meteor heading for her neighborhood. Her house, in fact.**

**LE: So she goes through the necessary steps to ensure her survival, and gets transported to the medium.**

**LE: Molly then ends up in a place covered in jasmine and hot springs.**

**LE: According to the people-sized birds that inhabit this land and can apparently talk, that place is known as the Land of Jasmine and Hot Springs.**

**LE: So she's there right now.**

**LE: While all this is going on, Alice begins screaming at people, so Michael and I connect in order to shut her up.**

**LE: While the meteors begin heading towards his house, I drop this thing called a cruxtruder in his basement.**

**LE: Then somehow, the kernelsprite gets out of the cruxtruder, and a mouse gets into it.**

**LE: So now he has a rodent as his mystical guide.**

**LE: He's not happy.  
**

**LE: And speaking of sprites, guess what Molly has?  
**

**LE: A dog.**

**LE: A dog she brought back from the dead.**

**LE: She has named him Pirate, and she claims she is never letting go of his face.**

**LE: So anyway, I get Michael into the Medium, and he ends up on this place with a bunch of castles.**

**LE: Then Alice tells me that she's, and I quote, "fairly certain we are not going to die, as none of us have died yet."**

**LE: And then she told me to tell you to connect to me and get me into the medium before I am annihilated.**

**LE: Btw, my game's done loading.**

**LE: How's yours?**

**FG: All done**

I press the enter key and receive a view of an apartment building, rising above a busy city.

**FG: Which ones yours**

**LE: The big one.**

**LE: The one at the top.**

**FG: You mean the penthouse**

**LE: Yeah that thing.**

**LE: My room's the one on the right.**

I zoom in to the top apartment and find her room. I see three bright red walls with a mirror covering the fourth and the ceiling. In the center, a tangled mess of quilts and pillow woven around a mattress sits on the floor. A young girl sits cross-legged in the middle, typing away at a computer propped up by a florescent-pink lemur. Messy chocolate colored hair pulled into a high-ponytail juts out of her head and flops down to her back, and a pair of glasses frame her eyes. Maddie wears a strange combination of shorts and a large sweatshirt with sleeves that cover most of her hands. A red lemur face is stamped onto the shirt, and bright red boots reaching her mid-calf cover her feet.

**FG: Are you wearing rain boots  
**

**LE: They are not rain boots!**

**LE: They aren't even made out of rubber!  
**

**LE: I just like the color.**

**FG: It is nice**

**FG: Now what exactly do you need me to do**

**LE: Okay. First, get the cruxtruder, the totem lathe, and the alchemiter set up.**

**FG: On it**

**FG: Okay I can fit the totem lathe in your room but nothing else**

**LE: Yeah, and I don't want to get my dad's attention by dropping anything else inside the house…**

**LE: Put the cruxtruder and the alchemiter of the roof. Also, release the kernelsprite from the cruxtruder.**

**LE: I'll head up there now.**

**FG: Alright**

I've only just opened the cruxtruder when the first small projectile hits the roof. Several other small flaming rocks hit the surrounding city as the small, orange kernelsprite is released. A large crash shakes the building.

**LE: What the hell was that!**

**FG: I think that was one of the meteors you were talking about**

**LE: They can't be here already!**

**LE: What does the timer say?**

**FG: 3 minutes**

**LE: damn it! I'm heading to the roof.**

**LE: SHIT!  
**

**LE: Shit shit shit shit shit what am I going to do now!**

**FG: What**

**FG: Whats wrong**

**LE: THE STAIRS**

**LE: TO THE ROOF  
**

**LE: ARE GONE**

**FG: Crap**

**FG: Can i lift you up there**

**LE: I tried that with Michael.**

**LE: You can't move me or anything I'm touching.**

**FG: Then what do we do**

**LE: Hmmmm…**

**LE: Okay. I do actually have an idea.**

**LE: But it is highly dangerous, and I could easily die.**

**FG: So youre going to do it**

**LE: Totally. Get me my spear.**

**LE: It's on the top shelf of my closet.**

**FG: And you need the spear because**

**LE: You can't do anything awesome without a spear. Everyone knows that.**

**FG: Alright here**

**LE: Awesome.**

**LE: I'm taking Mika with me to. There's something I absolutely need her for.**

**FG: What exactly are you going to do**

**LE: Oh, you'll see.**

She slides open her window and steps back to the other end of the room. With a spear in her hand and a lemur tied around her waist, she stops and turns around.

**LE: Take notes, Quinny.**

I watch as she breaks into a sprint and takes a flying leap out the window.

**AN: Okay. Like I said, I'm going to update more often now. Hopefully. Btw, my sister has made a fan art picture for this, so I might be able to set up links to it later. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Heir of Life: Enter

**Disclaimer: So if the government's shut down, does that make everything legal? *****eyes bank suspiciously*******

**AN: Welp, looks like I'm posting a second one tonight. This one might be a bit shorter. Also, I would like to thank ****TheBookwormBakery**** for posting a review five minutes after I updated. Rock on, my devoted follower.**

Maddie Travil (14)

* * *

**FG: What exactly are you going to do**

I actually take a moment to contemplate this. What am I going to do? I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details myself. Both Molly and Michael claim I rush into things before I even know what I'm doing. But right now, I don't have time to think.

**LE: Oh, you'll see.**

I can either choose death, or risk my life. The best decisions are made quickly, after all. That way, I don't waste time worrying about making the right choice.

**LE: Take notes, Quinny.**

I launch my self out the window and begin my descent.

It's rather similar to my recent free-fall. However, this one is not for kicks. This one is so I can live. I've fallen two stories before instinct kicks in. On the third story down, I ram my spear into the side fire escape below. It catches nicely and jams between the sidebars, leaving me hanging, suspended 150 feet above the panicked city streets, hanging onto the end of a spear. I'm about to heave myself up when the knot I made with Mika's tail becomes undone.

I manage to grab her tail before she falls completely. As I try to hurl her to safety, the spear begins to slip. I freeze. One part of me wants to scream for help. Another part of me wants that part of me to screw itself. If I can't rely on myself, who can I rely on? Still though, there's one part of me I hate even more.

The part that wants me to let go.

I despise that part of me. The quitter. To quit would mean to admit defeat. To admit that the opposition won. And if there's one thing I know, it's that I refuse to accept anything but victory. If I chose to accept my fate, let go, and let death win, I wouldn't come out on top. If I ever do die, I'm going to battle it every step of the way. However, that day is not today. Today, I win. Today, I live.

A new plan formulates in my head. I'm not even sure if I'm capable of pulling this off. But I have to, in order to live. All my training has prepared me for this moment. In one fluid motion, I fling Mika into the air, up to the top of the roof, and twist-flip up onto my spear. I land with two feet on the pole. I feel the shaft tilting backwards under my weight. I spring over the fire escape railing and grab the head me weapon before it can fall. It's a good spear, and I'd hate to lose it.

Not even stopping to catch my breath, I scurry up the steps as fast as I can go. When I reach the end, I jab the point of the spear into the floor and hoist myself up using the end, scampering onto the roof.

**LE: Quinn!  
**

**LE: Bring the pre-punched card up here now!  
**

**LE: Also bring the totem lathe. I only have like a minute!**

**FG: I cant move the lathe**

**FG: We dont have enough build-grist**

**LE: Crap. **

**LE: Ok, leave the card by the lathe. I'll be right there!  
**

I captchalogue an orange cruxite dowel and hop back down onto the fire escape. Climbing over the railing, I slide my way over near my window and drop, grabbing the windowsill before I can fall too far. I hoist myself back into my room and grab the pre-punched card, inserting it into the lathe. Now all I need is the dowel. I activate my sylladex, and as the cards spin around me, I don't even bother searching for the correct card. Instead, I slap all of them, not bothering with the mess of stuff that flies out. I simply grab the dowel, insert it into lathe, and grab the carved product before flying out the window.

This time, I launch myself up instead of falling, barely grabbing the end of the fire escape. I use what little strength I have left to drag myself up and hop the railing again. The first thing I head for is Mika. It's time for her to fulfill her awesome destiny.

I'm still pressed for time, so I don't even get to see her fly into the kernelsprite.

The totem in hand, I dash towards the alchemiter and drop it onto the small platform. A laser scans the carved item and begins to work its magical science. A large target board appears, as well as a line of rope that pushes me back 15 feet and refuses to let me get any closer. So apparently I have to hit the center of the target. I'll use my spear for this one.

As the timer, now at thirty seconds, ticks slowly down, I feel the heat of the approaching meteor. The people screaming down below don't break my concentration. If I'm going to win, I need perfect focus. Both Molly and Michael claim I rush into things. I know it's true, but I have trouble seeing a problem with it. I'm still alive, right? And as long as I continue to win, I'll stay that way. People who take too long to make decisions, or decide to just give up, never win. They die. You don't win if you don't fight. And you don't live if you don't win. That's why, no matter what, I'll fight. I'm far too awesome to die. My spear is grasped in my right hand, stretched out backwards. My left leg takes a step behind me. I align my body side ways and tilt my torso slightly back. My knees are slightly bent, my arm ready. The next moment is a combination of skill and luck. The left leg steps forward, the torso bends down, my arm cranks and releases the weapon. The spear flies through the air, heading towards the target as the meteor's glow turns everything a lovely shade of red.

Bull's-eye.

**AN: Okay that was a bit of a short one. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Prince of Doom: Answer Message

**Disclaimer: So today I learned that when a female clown fish dies, its mate will change genders and have sex with its kids to pass on its genetic code. Finding Nemo is forever ruined.**

**AN: Okay, so here's another chapter. I might be able to shoot out a few more than usual in this coming week. Remember to keep reviewing!**

Michael Speirs (15)

_Land of Caves and Castles_

I always make a point to keep my head and temper. Lose either of them, and the consequences could be dire. Just fix whatever problem you have with something, and if it can't be fixed, ignore it. Move on to the next challenge. Or sometimes, just learn to cope with the problem. That way, no one is upset, angry, or complaining, and everyone can continue with his or her life.

However, my patience wears thinner and thinner every moment I have to spend with the rodent.

I spent a good thirty minutes attempting to translate its squeaky gibberish into an understandable language. The results were unsuccessful. It seemed like it was trying to give a lengthy explanation of something, but its hard to comprehend the words of a giant, floating, turquoise mouse attempting to shove as much peanut-butter into its mouth as possible. On top of that, while I was fending off the monsters surrounding my house, it kept following my around, screaming its infernal dialect at the top of its lungs. Eventually, I was forced to leave my house, walk twenty minutes away, and sit on a pile of rocks just to get some peace and quiet.

However, because fate seems determined to bother me, someone begins messaging me anyway.

**- lemurEnthusiast [LE] began pestering enigmaticInferno [EI] at [12:00] –**

**LE: Yo.**

**LE: I can't find you. Did you leave your house?**

**EI: yes**

**LE: Was the call for adventure so great that you were forced to explore your new land?**

**EI: not really**

**EI: i am looking forward to finding out exactly were i am**

**EI: but it was more of my annoying sprite that drove me out**

**LE: Is that so?  
**

**LE: It's too bad you got a lame sprite.**

**LE: I officially have the best mystical guide in the history of mystical guides!**

**LE: Betcha can't guess who it is!**

**EI: its the lemur isnt it**

**LE: How'd you know?**

**EI: youre not all that unpredictable**

**LE: :(**

**LE: But yeah, it is Mika.**

**LE: Although, I've been thinking of giving her a more fitting name, now that she can talk and stuff.**

**LE: Nakatsukasa Mika just isn't going to cut it anymore… let's see…**

**EI: mikasprite**

**LE: Huh?**

**EI: we are going to call her mikasprite**

**LE: That's boring though!**

**EI: what have we talked about**

**LE: Yeah yeah, efficiency is better than creativity when it comes to important things.**

**LE: I guess I'll call her Mikasprite. Or maybe just Mika.**

**LE: So then yours is Rodentsprite, and Molly's is Piratesprite.**

**LE: By the way, did Molly tell you about Pirate?  
**

**EI: you mean the dog**

**EI: yes**

**EI: i could practically hear her squeals of delight**

**LE: Well, yeah.**

**LE: She's always wanted a dog.**

**LE: And I'd love to have a cat, but they weren't allowed in my apartment building.**

**LE: By the way, do you think its possible to make a cat with the alchemiter?  
**

**EI: for some reason i have this weird feeling that its not**

**EI: but thats just a hunch**

**LE: Yeah, I guess.**

**LE: What would the ingredients for a cat be, anyway?  
**

**EI: evil and fluffiness**

**EI: so if you're messing with the alchemiter **

**EI: its safe to assume youve made it into the game**

**LE: Yep!**

**LE: Only escaped with a few seconds to spare!**

**LE: Looked like a badass during it, to.**

**EI: what did you do exactly**

**LE: Long story short, I jumped out the window, missed the fire escape, used a spear to get myself back on the fire escape, got to the roof, grabbed the stuff, went in and out through the widow again, programmed Mika, then got into the Medium.**

**EI: okay**

**EI: just how much of that was necessary**

**LE: All of it.**

**LE: The stairs to the roof were gone.**

**EI: look i understand that youre strong and you know youre stuff**

**EI: and i am proud of you**

**EI: but was there really no other alternative**

**LE: I don't know.**

**LE: Maybe there was, but I didn't have time to think about it.**

**LE: I just trust my own judgment, and I seem to come out okay.**

**EI: maybe thats true**

**EI: but still try and be a little more careful**

**EI: it would suck for a lot of people if you died**

**LE: I know it would. That's why I make a point not to.**

**EI: also you should tell molly what kind of stuff you do in your free time**

**EI: or else she gets the second hand version and freaks out**

**LE: She doesn't have to know everything.**

**EI: if my sister snuck into an amusement park at night and climbed up the ferris wheel i would like to know about it**

**EI: actually scratch that**

**EI: my sister would totally do that and i would expect nothing less**

**LE: I didn't get caught!**

**LE: Plus, if I ever do tell her, she'll start bothering me with things like "safety", and "responsibility".**

**EI: you should listen to her every once and a while**

**LE: Fine.**

**EI: so where are you**

**LE: On my planet.**

**EI: we dont know for sure if we each have out own land**

**EI: for all we know we could all be on the same planet**

**LE: Mika keeps referring to it as "The Heir of Life's Planet".**

**LE: I don't think it's the same as yours.**

**EI: we dont know exactly who the heir of life is**

**EI: although if your theory is correct its you**

**EI: which means we all have a title**

**LE: Why don't you ask your sprite?**

**EI: alright then**

**EI: im just going to be over here talking with a verbally challenged mouse**

**LE: Oh yeah, I forgot.**

**LE: You got the crap sprite.**

**LE: I'm heading out to explore my planet in a bit.**

**LE: Once I'm done making all this sweet gear.**

**EI: how much grist have you gotten**

**LE: A lot.**

**LE: I successfully eliminated every monster in/around my house as soon as I entered.**

**LE: So then I figured out how to work the alchemiter, and I've been spending all my grist on cool stuff.**

**EI: like what**

**LE: Well, the first thing I did was upgrade my spear. I've got a couple cool ones I want to test out.**

**LE: Then I switched to clothing. You finally got your wish.**

**LE: I ditched the sweatshirt.**

**EI: its about time**

**EI: good for you**

**LE: Yeah. Instead, I used it to create the Swetsuit.**

**EI: why**

**LE: My planet's covered in lakes. I'm going to need it sometime.**

**LE: Also, I used it to make a ton of other clothes to.**

**LE: Then I combined my glasses and phone, and made some other stuff like snacks.**

**LE: Oh, and by the way, Molly said to give you this.**

**LE: PCHOIOI**

**EI: whats that**

**LE: It's the code for an anti-gravity orb. It doesn't do much on its own, but you can combine it with other stuff.**

**LE: I made a pair of anti-gravity boots.**

**EI: that actually might come in handy**

**EI: make sure to let everyone else know**

**LE: Will do.**

**LE: Well, adventure awaits! Gtg!**

**- lemurEnthusiast [LE] ceased pestering enigmaticInferno [EI] -**

Well, I can't put off the inevitable forever. I decide to finally head back over to my house. Dragging my feet won't do any good, but I'm not exactly bursting with enthusiasm at the prospect of arriving back home. But I really don't have a choice. If I'm going to figure out where I am, and what exactly is going on, I have to at least attempt to communicate with my sprite.

Eventually, I arrive at my house. And right outside waiting for me is the rodent. Great. Let's get this over with.

"Hello again." I sigh.

"SWEEK CIIIP ADFFOE EOIRRA SFDEE!"

"I have some questions for you."

"CHATTRE CREALLK EEPL SDEEI!"

"Are you sure you can't speak English?"

"ILLLKD SDEEEK CHICHICHIG MEENSIC!"

"Or any other real language?"

"ASSAPIIKK MEEDS AEHJIC SQEELKI!"

"Could you please calm down? I'm trying to compromise with you here."

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECKCKCKCKCK!"

After face-palming for the fifth time this conversation, I give up. Maybe I should just ask to talk to the lemur. She's probably at least understandable. I'm about to message Maddie when a dark shape launches itself at the turquoise mouse.

My hand drops the phone in surprise. When the blinding light dims, I'm left with the grinning face of my sister staring down at me.

"S'up Mikey."

"Abigail? Did you just-

"Aww yeah, I totally just prototyped myself!"

"Why?"

"I figured it was the best way to shut that thing up. Seriously, that screaming was annoying as hell. Probably not one of my best ideas, prototyping it."

"Wait what! Why would you do that?"

She gives an annoyed huff. "Well I thought it would be a good idea for you to get a head start, so I grabbed the nearest thing I could find. Also I thought it would be hilarious, but it was totally not worth the joke to have that thing creaming gibberish all the time. So I prototyped myself to keep it quiet."

"Still though-

"Don't worry about it, everything'll be fine. Look, in exchange for any inconvenience, I'll answer any question you have!"

"Okay then. Where am I?"

"This, little brother, is known as the Land of Caves and Castles. Or L.O.C.A.C. for short. This land is the setting for your planetary quest."  
"And what exactly is that?"

"Your planetary quest is a mission that the Prince of Doom must embark on. Basically, it means going through gates, fighting monsters, getting treasure, etc."

"Who exactly is the Prince of Doom?"

"Well, I'm actually supposed to be secretive and elusive about the whole thing, but I did promise to tell you everything, so I'm just going to tell you. The Prince of Doom is you."

"Alright then. So we all have titles?"

"Yep. Each player has a title specifically for them. Not only that, but each title describes what exactly you'll be able to do. The class of "Prince" can basically be translated into "Destroyer", and the aspect "Doom" means "Fate"."

"So then I'm a destroyer of fate?"

"Pretty much. I'm not exactly sure what this means, but it really doesn't matter for a while."

"What is the ultimate goal of this game?"

"Basically, the goal of this game is to defeat the Black King and Queen. But there's a lot of stuff to do beforehand, so I'm not going to worry you about that stuff for a bit."

"But you said you would answer any question I asked!"

"I know I did, but I don't quiet know the answer myself. All I know is that eventually, I will know, and when that happens, I'll be able to tell you. Until then, you should go exploring. Check this place out! It's an entire planet all to yourself! I would go see it if I were you. So off you go! See ya!"

My sister drifts off into the sky, heading to some unknown point. Oh well. Might as well fiddle with the alchemiter before I leave.

**AN: Okay, that's another chapter done. For any silent reviewers out there, please send me feedback!**


End file.
